The Clock of Travelers ON HOLD
by ZMMuffin
Summary: Welcome to the ultimate game show- The Clock Of Travelers! These twelve people will be placed in a place they all know and love were they will live out their everyday lives until we get bored! Request ideas for what should happen to them! Canon ships only. Also the first two chapters are really short but after that there are about 2000 words long. [ON HOLD]
1. Ch 1- The Drafting Of Time Travellers

_I stared at the console, waiting for any sudden movement. Our agents were all out there, each with a different target. There were 12 agents, 12 people on the wanted signs. Our very own clock. I set up the screens and get ready to teleport them to their new home._

**-o0o-**

Rose felt that someone was following her. It wasn't unusual, that feeling, but this time she could have sworn she saw something behind her, analyzing her every move from the moment she stepped out of the fish and chips shop. The Doctor had dropped her off to stay with her mum, as he wanted to "fix the Chameleon Circuit", like that was ever going to happen. The truth was more like he wanted to avoid domestics with her mother. She shuddered, and started heading back to the flat, clutching the greasy newspaper to her chest. There was a bang and Rose turned around, only to disappear with a scream.

Sontarans started blasting at their make-do wall. Martha was desperately trying to help out the wounded UNIT solders, while Mickey was holding up defense. They had called for backup a while back and Torchwood would be arriving soon. All they had to do was hold up base. Martha's phone started to buzz.  
>"Jack?" she called into the phone, "Give me some good news quick."There was silence, before "Look behind you."was called into the phone. Martha turned slowly, before screaming and disappearing from sight. Mickey turned around to see what was wrong, before quickly vanishing as well, leaving behind their fleet of UNIT solders.<p>

Captain Jack was sitting in his office at Torchwood. He had woken up from another one of his nightmares, drenched in sweat, and was trying to get his breathing intact. He was getting on a different shirt on when he heard the sound of the lift starting. He went silent.  
>"Ianto, is that you?" He pulled out his pistol. "Ianto, this isn't funny. Stop it now." His clicked off the safety. "Last chance Ianto-"He felt something press up against his back, and then he was gone.<p>

Midnight's pleasure palace was one of the best places she had ever been to. The Doctor had gone off to see a sapphire waterfall and Donna was relaxing happily by the pool. There was a strange hooded figure that was bugging her. They were just standing, and she could swear that it was staring from under its dark hood. She considered walking up to it and asking what the heck was wrong with them when they started walking slowly towards her. She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards someone, anyone who could help. She ran back to their suite, locking the door and sighing with relief. You would think from her traveling with the Doctor she would be fit by now but she still was out of breath. She turned around, only to feel something be pushed against her back and to disappear.

Amy was finishing up her last modelling shoot when she got a text from Rory. Even though they were back together, she still had a contract to finish. It was in gibberish, and she ignored it, assuming it was him drunk and accidentally texting her. Then another came. And another. They slowly formed an image, which simply read; _**GO**_. She tried to reassure herself, it was purely coincidental, but she couldn't help herself as she typed in the Doctor's number. It buzzed, before picking up.  
>"Doctor?" she called into the phone, "Doctor I got a strange-"<br>She was gone.

Rory had not been drunk. In fact he was as sober as you could get. He was sitting, listening to a lecture from his dad about always having a set of tools with you, and him being a nurse should make him know better. He thought he was old enough to avoid lectures from parents but again his dad was the contrary. He snapped back to reality to hear: "I'm just going to pee, be back in five." And like that, he had five minutes to get out of there. He was just ready to leave, with some excuse about Amy needing his help, when he felt something press against him and he was gone.

River was back in the StormCage. It was another amazing adventure, and she finally got to see her parents wedding. Also she got to be Cleopatra. Such fun! She was still wiping off the lipstick when she heard a sound. She froze. It was normal to hear sounds in a prison, but not normally _behind you._ She turned slowly, readying her gun, when she felt something move around her, vanishing her from sight. When the next shift of guards can patrolling round, all they saw was a tissue covered in lipstick.

Clara was trying to make another souffle, her past ones still failing. The kids had run away when the smelt it but she wasn't deterred. This souffle, this one will be the one that works. She was humming as she worked, and was just about to put the souffle in the oven when she heard a sound from upstairs. She stopped humming, the kids had gone outside, so who _or what_ was up there? She picked up a saucepan, that was still dripping with water from after she cleaned it, and started upstairs.  
>There was a strange smell lingering in the air (which was <strong>not <strong>her souffle) and she had almost discovered the root of the scent when she felt something press against her back and she was gone.

**-o0o-**

_She looked at the console where nine out of twelve of the screens showed a companion lying in one of their padded other three screens showed some shot of the Doctor(s). They were going to be so much harder to capture, them being Time Lord and being in a TARDIS that can travel anywhere.  
><em>

_The Doctor is a difficult one to catch. We had a tracker placed on the TARDIS, but it isn't easy to travel in time and space. We had one shot for all of them._

**-o0o-**

It wasn't much to say that he was angry. He had been waiting for HOURS for Rose to wake up. He had been sitting at the console, with a planet ready to go, and she wouldn't wake up! The fact that she was sleeping on his leather jacket didn't help. Yet she did look adorable….  
>Stopping that thought before it got too carried away, he decided he would take a look outside. Just to check that it would be save. Not that it wouldn't as he is an EXCELLENT driver, but it doesn't hurt to double check, just to make sure. He went over to Rose, slowly pulling his jacket off her, and then made his way outdoors.<p>

Time Lord victorious. It had a nice ring to it. The Doctor had just landed on another planet, by himself. It was awhile since he had last done that, last time that had happened was after Martha had left. But it was fine, he was fine. Who needs companions anyway? He was exploring the stalls of the markets when he thought he saw someone familiar. Himself. He ducked behind a nearby stall as his leather jacket version paused to look over by him. He couldn't let him see himself, he didn't remember ever seeing himself in the past. Also, that man was with… _her. _He didn't want the chance of seeing Rose again, it would just hurt. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the leather-clad man walking his way…

Another Wednesday had passed and the Doctor was passing his time till the next one by setting the TARDIS onto random and exploring. He would just jump to the next Wednesday, but Clara had a strange way of knowing if he cheated or not. The TARDIS lands, and he steps outside to find a market. He starts exploring, picking up pieces that the TARDIS might need. Except of course, he forgot the currency of this place and handed the man the wrong stuff. He starts sprinting away, with the man right on his heels. He turns a corner when he hears a familiar voice, two of them. Before he could turn away he was standing in front of two of the people he didn't want to see… Himself.

The two of them were in a heated argument and luckily hadn't noticed him yet. He ducked behind a stall, completely forgetting about the angry market guy. He was so focused on listening in on their argument that he didn't notice when they turned to look at him. They stopped, and the Doctor had a bad feeling they were going to put their anger onto them, so he quickly stepped out of his (terrible) hiding spot, with his sonic in the air, trying to look innocent.  
>"Hi…. Doctors!" He quickly declared, "Well we are certainly in a pickle aren't we? Not an actual pickle, though that has happened to me once- dreadful experience – not one I want to repeat! Let's get the ball rolling for conversation, shall we? Hi, I'm the Doctor… and you're the Doctor…"points at the Ninth Doctor, "and… oh look! You're the Doctor as well!" points at the Tenth Doctor, "Isn't that cool. Just like bowties." The Tenth Doctor quickly moves to put a hand over his mouth.<br>"I end up being… you?" he asks, taking a quick look at the Eleventh Doctor, "how long until this happens?'  
>"Oi!" The Eleventh Doctor retorts, "I'm cool!"<br>"How does this help with anything?" The Ninth Doctor cuts in, "and can we hurry this up? I have about… 4 hours before Rose wakes up and I need to get back to the TARDIS before she notices I'm on an adventure without her."

The other two get quiet.  
>"What? Is it something I said?" The Ninth Doctor questioned, "It's polite to let me know what's wrong."<br>"It's just that…" The Eleventh Doctor starts before the Tenth Doctor cuts in, "Rose. Rose is the problem."  
>"Oh."<br>They are silent for a while.  
>"Anyway…" The Tenth Doctor continues, "I don't remember any of this happening so what is going on?"<br>"Yeah," says the Eleventh Doctor, "When DID this happen?"  
>They were just pondering that thought when something appears in the middle of them.<br>At that moment all three Doctor get their sonics out. But it is too late. Before they could even press a button there was a whooshing sound and they were gone.

**AN:** That is all for now, hopefully its not the worst thing you have ever read. Please R&R!  
>I don't own any of the characters... *sniff* ...go away!<p> 


	2. Ch 2- Padded Rooms and Fake Consoles

**AN: Over 160 reads! This is the most of anything I have ever received! Thank you all for reading! Anyway… On to the story!**

**-o0o-**

_A message floats over the screens. Someone must have been messing around as fireworks light up around the console, spelling congratulations. I will find out who it was later. Meanwhile, I focus my attention to the 12 screens. It seems they are just about to wake up. Wake up to what, they will soon see…._

_**-o0o-**_

The Tenth Doctor wakes up shortly after to the view of padded walls. Where was he? He rummages around his long coat for his sonic screwdriver which he shortly discovers to be missing. This was bad. This was VERY bad. Luckily he had no companions to worry about. They would probably be calling for his help about now.  
>"Doctor!" a familiar voice cries out. The Doctor jolts up. Was that…? -"Doctor you better repay me for this! Can't I just have <strong>one <strong>vacation without something happening! I was perfectly fine sunbathing!"  
>"Donna?" He called out, hoping he was hearing right, "Donna is that you?"<br>"Bleeding right it is!" Donna replied, "Who else would it be spaceman?"  
>"Donna?" Another voice called out, "Long time no see!"<br>"Martha?" The Doctor called out, "What in Rassilion's name are you doing here?"  
>Before she can answer there was a loud swooshing sound and the floor opens up from under him, dropping him into…his console room?!<p>

At about the same time Rose was facing a similar situation. She knew it was pointless to call out and was busy searching round for some way of escape. She pushes down on a bit of the padded wall which seems to click into place. At first she thinks it's nothing, until she hears a rumbling noise and the floor opens up from under her. She somehow safely lands, only to see what looked like the TARDIS. Except it wasn't. And instead of HER Doctor standing around and messing with the controls, there was a scruffy haired guy in a long coat who looked like he saw a ghost and two girls beside him, staring at her.  
>"Is that... her?" The redhead asked.<br>"Yeah, that's her." The dark-skinned one replied. The both smile at each other while the guy who was staring at her runs up towards her and grabs her around the waist. Rose quickly reacts and slaps him before he tried to harm her. He pulls away from her, a horrified look on his face.  
>"That was a Jackie slap mister! Let's hope you won't need one again!" She turns and walks away from him. "Now let's see... why am I here? Because when the Doctor finds out I'm gone, he will be here any second and let me just say, he isn't called the Oncoming Storm for nothing you know." A pop comes from behind her and she turns around to see her Doctor standing behind her.<br>"Doctor!" She runs up to him and pulls him into a hug, while the fluffy hair guy sulks back, rubbing his cheek from where she slapped him before. Another pop goes off, then another, and then another. Now there are 12 of them, standing around looking as confused as she was, including... Mickey and Jack?  
>"Rose!" Jack calls out and grabs her from behind, "Long time no see!"<br>"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, "I saw you a day ago. You left to mingle with some natives on this weird planet while the Doctor was shopping for TARDIS parts."  
>Jack gave her a blank look before grinning, "Oh, that makes sense. I am from a bit further ahead then you are. Sorry for the confusion."<br>Before Rose can respond, she notices Mickey walk up to the dark-skinned girl and kiss her. When did that happen?

The Eleventh Doctor was trying not to cry. Standing in front of him were Amy and Rory. He quickly pulls them into a hug, not caring that they shouldn't be here. He takes a look around after they finally pull out of his grasp. The room they were in was like a weird mash-up of the three latest desktop backgrounds he has had. There were glass and grated floors surrounding a console with bits and pieces of different TARDISs, there were coral struts surrounding the console, which at the top had the spinning galifreyan circles. There were his familiar staircase from when he was with Amy, and there was the second console parts from his TARDIS now. He looked around in awe, whoever had done this had done a good job. Returning back to what Amy was saying, he just caught the end of her sentence; "- he isn't even listening to us now, isn't that just spectacular."  
>"Oi!" The Doctor retorted, "I am so listening. In fact, over 23% of me was paying absolute attention!"<br>"Well then," Amy responded, "who are those people? Do you know them?"  
>He looked over to the other side of the room to see himself and... himself. Shoot. He thought he imagined that.<br>"Hellooooo Doctors!" He called out to them. "Looks like we're all here!"  
>The Ninth Doctor looked at him with slanted eyes, "Great. We ARE all here. What do you want?"<br>"Spaceman!" Donna called out to the Tenth Doctor who was still sulking in a corner, "Stop rubbing your cheek with those pitiful eyes and sort this out!"  
>The Tenth Doctor walked over to the Eleventh Doctor. "Okay. We are paying attention. What in the universe do you want?"<br>"This isn't my fault." Replied the Eleventh, "Why would it be?"  
>Suddenly a voice booms from overhead, "<em>Welcome to the ultimate prison! You will find everything that you need in here, rooms, food, comfort. But the thing is, you're not escaping. Don't even think about it. We are sending a messenger to explain more."<br>_A buzz sounds and a alien that looks almost like a teenage girl appears in front of them. He couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong but something screamed alien. She unrolls a digital scroll that was in her hands and starts reading out.  
>"Welcome to <strong>The Clock of Travellers!<strong> This is a game show where we pick 12 people that all have SOMETHING in common and put them in a place that they would recognise. You will stay here until our clock runs a full day, which will happen when people's enjoyment of you runs out and they vote to **Strike Twelve!**, where you return to your everyday lives with no idea what happened to you. At the end of everyday the time will be announced. If you last the longest something good will randomly be added into your life. ou do not age at all in the show. The rules are as follows;  
>1. No foul language, of <em>any <em>language - I'm referring to you Doctors.  
>2. No killing<br>3. No attempts of escaping.  
>4. No extreme relationships<br>5. Be interesting!  
>That's all for now, we are dropping off a list of ideas to have fun with. Enjoy!" And with that the girl disappeared. All of them turn to look at each other slowly, finally connecting the dots. They were stuck here, and they could be stuck here forever.<p>

Amy is the first one to break the ice, "Soooo... My name is Amy Pond, and this is my husband; Rory, and we are companions of the Doctor in his bow-tie phase."  
>Donna catches on to what she is doing, "My name is Donna Noble and I travel with the Doctor with the trench-coat."<br>The all go round, "Hi my name is Martha Jones, and I work in UNIT, but I previously travelled with the Doctor in the trench-coat." "Hi my name is Clara Oswald, and I travel with the bow-tie Doctor on Wednesdays." "Hi my name is Mickey Smith and I used to travel with the trench-coat Doctor." "Hi my name is Captain Jack Harkness and I last met the Doctor with the trench-coat." "Hi my name is River Song and I last met the Doctor at the Pandorica." "Hi my name is Rose Tyler, and umm... I travel with the Doctor with the leather jacket. And I THOUGHT so did Jack and sort-of Mickey. Also I think I might have slapped one of the Doctors... sorry about that." "Hi I am the Tenth Doctor, I last travelled with Donna." "Hi, I'm the Eleventh Doctor and I still travel with Clara." "Hi I'm the Ninth Doctor, and I am currently travelling with Rose and... _Jack._" Once introductions were out of the way, a long scroll appears on the ground. There is a scramble to get it, with Jack emerging victorious. He picks up the scroll and dramatically clears his throat before picking a item on the list and reading it out loud, "Number 47: The Earthen game of Charades. Looks like that's what the scroll decided." Suddenly another piece of paper spawns on the ground. Rory is the one to pick it up this time, "Press the big red button on the console and specify what thing you want to do. Things will be provided accordantly." The Eleventh Doctor starts scanning the console for the big red button before noticing it beside the blue stabilisers. He presses it and calls out: "Charades." Nothing happens.  
>"Let me try." Responded the Tenth Doctor, "Number 47."<br>A deck of cards and what looks like the rules appear on the floor. They spend a bit of time collecting chairs from the "Grand Room of Chairs", which is beside the No-Gravity Room, and set up chairs in a semi circle.  
>"Let the games... begin!" Clara yelled, and picks out a card from the deck. She smiles before dropping to the floor and rolling about. The rest of them stare in confusion, before frantically guessing what it is.<br>"Is it.. a burrito!" Yells Mickey.  
>"Don't be stupid Rickey." The Ninth Doctor retorts, "Clearly it's a boulder."<br>"No.. it's a log."  
>"It's someone with food poisoning!"<br>"A pig in mud!"  
>She begins stretching.<br>"Umm... a... gymnast!" Rory calls out.  
>"Yay! You got it right!" Clara replied, "Your turn."<br>They keep playing Charades before suddenly the TARDIS got dark. A hologram appears to the side and they gather around it to see what it is, completely forgetting about charades. A clock appears and it starts playing a **very **annoying tune. Suddenly, the girl from before appears on screen. "This ends the first day of **The Clock of Travellers!** Let's see how our "guests" did" She says to the audience. The clock from before appears and the hands of the clock starts turning before landing on 6:30 AM. "An amazing score! Looks like these guys are keepers! Well that's all for today, the new day starts now!" The hologram shuts off and the lights get turned back on. They look at each other.  
>"Guess it's time to go to sleep." Rose commented, "Night Doctor...s."<br>"Night Rose." The Doctors automatically respond.  
>"Night the rest of you guys." She turns to the rest of the group.<br>They all say their goodnights before making their way to their rooms, which are exactly as they last saw them, except for Clara as she never stayed overnight, in which case she just had her room from her house placed into the TARDIS - minus the windows. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**-o0o-**

**AN: You might have recognised some of these ideas form another story called When Doctors Collide by Alliprince. It is similar in some ways but it will become quite different. Thank you for reading and I will "see" you again next time, which will be in the next 2 weeks. Don't rush me, I'm an artist!**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters (except for the girl, whose name still remains a mystery) and I don't have a social life unless you count imaginary friends and tv characters. Can you be my friend? That would be nice. Also check out my forum, it's looking very blank. Oh look! I'm rambling. Woop-dee-do! Ok bye. No seriously, BYE. This is when you LEAVE. Comprehend? **


	3. Ch 3- Happiness as they know it

**AN: Oh my Rassilion! So sorry for not updating in FOREVER but… school. School is calling me. AND my computer got broken by a certain somebody... (mother...) Any ways you may have noticed that I combined the first and second chapter in this book. If you're new you wouldn't have noticed but just so you know what happened if you were staring at this book going, _what?. _Thanks for your patience for this chapter and hopefully you will enjoy :)**

**-o0o-**

Donna Noble woke up to the sounds of screaming. Voices she didn't quite recognize where crying out, and she thought she smelled burning flesh.  
>"Doctor!" she called out, "Where are we this time?"<br>She heard no response. She then took the time to take a look at her surroundings. All of her furniture was scattered throughout her room and outside. A figure starts heading her way, stepping on chairs, desks and hover-tables, but never on the ground. Feeling suspicious of this action, she looks down to see the floor had been replaced by oozing lava. That must have been the smell. Seeing the person still approaching her, she quickly gets out of the covers and grabs her lamp, the closest weapon she could find. The person approaching her is wearing a blanket as an effective cloak, so she still couldn't see who it was.  
>"Show yourself!" Donna yelled at them.<br>They lift up their blanket cloak to reveal… Captain Jack!?  
>"Donna!" He exclaimed, "Long time no see!"<br>"We saw each other last night." She retorts, "What the heck is going on around here!"  
>"It's the Doctor with the bow-tie's fault." He responded, sitting down on an upside-down couch. "He accidentally said the wrong number when trying to play checkers. This is a game of hot lava, where if you touch the ground you are out!"<br>"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard," Donna replied, "Can't we just, I dunno, end this game!"  
>"It doesn't work like that." Jack explained, "It won't go away until everyone is out, and Rose made a bet with the Leather Jacket Doctor that she could outlast him so we have all split into sides to defend the other people."<br>"Who is on whose team?" Donna asked.  
>"Rose, Pinstripes, Amy, Rory and I are one team, Martha, Bow-tie, River, Leather, Mickey, and Clara are another. You can join our team."<br>"Sure. Let me change first."  
>"Don't touch the floor!" He calls out behind her as she climbs over the furniture to get to her bathroom to change in privacy.<p>

**-o0o-**

Meanwhile, the Ninth Doctor had declared a secret team meeting for his group.  
>"Okay you guys," He declares, while sitting on his furniture throne, "We need a plan of attack. I can't let you make me eat a... pear." he shudders. "What have we got?"<br>"Well," Martha looks up from her papers, "My info tells me that there is a map, that shows where all the other people are, but it is hidden away by the TARDIS, so no one knows where it is. I suggest a small team scout out areas for the map so we can find it before they do, while the rest of us start taking over valuable rooms."  
>"Good idea, but we only have six people, so there can be no more than two people on that mission." Nine adds.<br>"You can't split us up!" Eleven yells, "We will have less ability to fight them if we come across them!"  
>"Yeah, but I think you can fight them! They have less people than us already! It would only be one less."<br>"That was our only advantage!"  
>"There is the two of us fighting!"<br>"Good point." Eleven is silent for a while, before adding, "We should have Martha and Clara search for the map, no offense but you are more of the brains. We can then split up AGAIN into me and River, and the other Doctor and Mickey. Mickey can protect the Doctor fine."  
>"If I have River instead it is a deal." Nine declares, "All in favor say I!"<br>"I!" They all yell.  
>"Lets head out!" Nine calls out, before promptly running out of their cave, straight into Rose.<p>

**-o0o-**

When Donna managed to get into her bathroom and change on the toilet seat, she noticed a piece of glimmering paper on her sink. Brushing her hair into a pony tail, she investigated a little more. When she opened it up, it looked like a map of the TARDIS, with six dots bundled in a storage room, with tiny little names that made her see it was the other team, four dots heading in her direction, and two dots in her bedroom. It was incredible! She quickly jumped back into her room to see Rose, Amy, Rory and the Doctor making their way into her room.

"Guys!" She called out, "This is a map showing where everyone is!"  
>The Doctor reaches out for it, and takes a closer look.<br>"She is right!" He exclaims, "This shows the others hiding out in a storage room. We can ambush them!"  
>"Can I have a look?" Rose asks. The Doctor nodded, and handed it to Rose. "There are two exits, we can block both of them, with the slightly stronger team by the front entrance because it is more likely they will go that way when they don't know we have any clue where they are. We will use walkie-talkies, and let the other ambush team know what door they are approaching, so they can start heading to the other exit for backup. Good plan?"<br>The others stare at shock at her for a while before nodding, the Doctor looking at her with admiration.  
>"I didn't know you were good at battle strategies." He comments.<br>"I guess it has never come up." She responds, "Or will come up."  
>"What should be the teams?" Rory asks.<br>"Rory, Donna and the Doctor, and Me, Jack and Amy. Rory, you guys will be at the back door with the map, and my group will be at the front door." Rose answers, "I have some walkie-talkies and my room is nearby, I will be right back."  
>A minute later, Rose returns with two ear-pieces. She gives one to Rory and takes one for herself.<br>"Everyone ready?" She asks.  
>"Ready!" They all respond, and start making their way to the storage room silently, apart from the occasional directions on how to get past certain bits.<p>

They get to they intersection where they are going to split off. They check the map to see if the other team is still in their room and then walk off in their separate ways. About 5 minutes after they arrive at the entrance, Rose's ear-piece comes to life.  
>"Rose."Rory's voice calls out,<em> "They are moving towards your entrance, I repeat, they are moving. We are making our way there<em> now."  
>Suddenly the door starts to creak open and the Ninth Doctor walks right through, banging right into Rose.<p>

"Charge!" She yells, and Amy and Jack start trying pushing people down to the floor as fast as they can. Soon the Doctor, Rory and Donna appear and start helping. They manage to push down Martha, Eleven and Clara, but River, Mickey and Nine still remain fighting. Rose nearly trips and falls to the ground, but Amy pushes her up, sacrificing herself instead. Jack falls too, and so does Donna. Now they are at a standoff, with only six remaining. Rory manages to grab a swivel chair, and starts moving towards the team, using a broom to propel himself. He shoves the broom at Mickey, who wasn't expecting it,and falls to the floor. River shoves him and his chair trips up on a power cord. Now there were four. Ten leaps across the tables, and manages to tackle River to the ground, sinking into the lava as well. Rose turned to look at Nine, who seemed to be searching for a way to escape.  
>"Hey!" she calls out, "We need to finish it now and get you to eat a pear!"<br>"Not happening!" He yells back, "You need to let me dye your hair!"  
>They both leap towards each other, but they collide and they fall into the lava, together. They stand up to see that there is normal floor beneath their feet again, no toppled furniture, and a hologram declaring the winner as... The Ninth Doctor.<p>

"What!" Rose yells, "That was a tie!"  
>"I think they want me to dye your hair." Nine responds, "It would be more fun."<br>She huffily agrees, and everyone (who appeared where they had fallen), crowded into the Ninth Doctor's bathroom where a door leaves to a walk in closet filled with hair dyes, with a note saying; _a deal is a deal - Z㈐0._ The Ninth Doctor looks around before picking an unlabeled dye from the top corner.  
>"Let's see what we have got here." He says, before sitting Rose down on a chair and squirting the dye into her hair. The dye seems clear, so they colour is still a mystery. Using his sonic screwdriver to speed up the process, he then washes her hair 30 seconds later, once again drying her hair with his sonic.<br>"Tada!" He exclaims, revealing Rose's hair to the rest of the people milling around. The gasp, and Rose, ready to be furious, turns around to face the mirror behind gasped as well, her hair looked like the same colour as before, but every time her hair moved it looked like galaxies were hiding under her hair. She runs up to the Ninth Doctor to give him a hug, whispering thank yous under her breath. He returned the hug slightly hesitantly when he noticed Ten staring at him darkly. Seems he still feels the same way as he does now.  
>"Do you know what?" The Tenth Doctor says louder than necessary, "We can't just keep calling each other 'Doctor'. Since I am the tenth regeneration, I will be Ten, leather-jacket will be Nine, and bow-tie will be Eleven. It will make everything less confusing."<br>"Okay.. Ten." River says, "Can we still call you Doctor if there is only one Doctor in the room?"  
>"Of course." Ten replies, "It is just to eliminate any awkward moments."<br>A clock sound starts going off and they all find themselves teleported back to the, now darkened, console room, where a hologram of a clock appears and the same **very** annoying tune starts playing. The girl from yesturday appears on the holographic screen; "This ends the second day of **The Clock of Travellers!**" She exclaims "Let's see how our "guests" did"The clock from before appears and the hands of the clock starts turning before landing on 6:00 AM. "An improved score! I guess hair dye does wonders! Well that's all for today, the new day starts now!" The lights turn back on and they wish each other good nights before heading to their rooms.

**-o0o0o-**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Ch 4- Home Videos

**AN: 5 Reviews! YAY! This chapter is inspired by GingerTyPerior and "Guest" who left a suggestion. Of course, with some slight changes... Anyway I hope this completes your wishes and enjoy! Also, I'm sorry about this but this book is going on hold for a while. I'm going to try and write some chapters over the summer break so then I will have plenty of chapters to update faster with! Yay! Anyway, sorry about going on hold but I am flunked with tests and other evil things. I will be back in September! Also sorry about it being really short... Like REALLY short  
><strong>

Eleven was walking down one of the many corridors of the TARDIS, making note of which designs were from which TARDIS, when he bumped into Ten. Well you could say he _bumped_ into Ten, the reality is more like Ten shoved him backwards and Nine cornered him from behind.  
>"Has it happened yet?" Nine asks.<br>"Has what?" Eleven questioned, "What are you guys talking about?"  
>"We are talking about River," Ten adds, "and your... arrangement."<br>"You told Nine!" Eleven exclaimed, "Not cool man, I thought we would never bring that up."  
>"He only told me because you and River look cozy together." Nine protested back, "Now have you married her yet or not!"<br>"I married her hundreds of years ago!" Eleven exclaimed, "She is still new in the relationship, but I think she has married me."  
>'What the hell does that mean!" Nine exclaimed angrily.<br>Before he could respond, Donna and Jack started walking towards them.  
>"We will finish this conversation later." Nine mutters under his breath.<p>

**-o0o-**

_The screens lined up were still recording the 12 from the studio. She was planning on appearing once again to persuade them to do something more interesting before... before they rise to midnight and they leave. Leaving is not an option. These people have never watched the show, they don't know what will happen to them. She shuddered at the thought of it. She was still new, so she had never had to do it in person, but she had watched the show enough to know the consequences of being boring. She set up the teleport to the "control room", and pressed the button that would send them there as well. She hoped this would be enough to get them higher on the board._

**-o0o-**

There was a zap, and suddenly everyone appeared in the console room, much to the surprise of Donna and Jack, who were playing card games. Which totally didn't make her fall backwards into Jack... totally. As they were regaining their senses, they began to notice the girl from before standing in front of them, holding what looked like laptops.  
>"You guys are so boring!" She exclaimed, "Do you <em>want<em> to be kicked out!" The others looked at each other sheepishly. "Look," she said, passing out the laptops, "We did some investigating of you guys before we added you to the games. How about you watch some of the clips we made of you?"  
>Everyone stares at her in confusion.<br>"You mean, you secretly recorded us doing stuff, without our consent!?" Rose yells, "What the hell!"  
>"How come we didn't notice them?" Nine asks.<br>"Just watch the videos!" She yells at them, "Stop being boring!" and with that, she disappears.

They all decide to do what she said and sat down to watch what clips were off. The laptop projects the image onto the wall of the TARDIS, and they all sit down comfortably. The first image is what appears to be a basement, filled with hangers and pipes. Rose widens her eyes in amazement,  
>"That's Hendricks! She really does have eyes everywhere!"<br>They hush her and peer closer at the screen to watch Rose walk through a door and disappear from view, before switching camera angles to a room filled with mannequins that Rose had just walked into. There was no sound, (**AN: also known as me not remembering direct quotes 0_0**), but Amy shrieks and points to a mannequin at the back of the room.  
>"That doll just moved! It's like the weeping angels all over again!"<br>Rory comforts Amy quickly, when they see another mannequin move. And then another. Soon, they have backed Rose against a wall when a leather-clad man comes into view, grabs her hand and gets her out of there. The camera cuts again to an elevator which Rose and Nine run into, with the arm of a mannequin shortly behind. They have a quick conversation that the camera wasn't showing very well, but Rose was cringing the entire time. The camera cuts again after they get out of the elevator, one to Rose running across the street, and another of Nine setting a bomb, then sprinting into the TARDIS. The screen then shows darkness, before once again showing Rose, this time with "Mickey", sitting and eating dinner together. A jump cut in time then shows a headless Mickey crashing around with slabs for hands, before the screen fuzzes out.

"That was... interesting" Clara comments.  
>"Can we not talk about it?" Rose begs through her fingers, "It's really awkward."<br>"You worked in a shop!" Jack exclaimed, "How come I never knew that!"  
>"Because! It's awkward and kinda embarrassing! I don't want you to know about the fact that I was a loser before the 'doctor swept me off my feet' or whatever!"<p>

They say nothing as the next video begins to play...

By the time all the videos had gone through, all of the companions were not seeing eye to eye, and they all quickly excuse themselves from the room to get an early night's sleep. So it was only the 9th Doctor who saw the clock tick, and the hand go to 1:00 pm. Time was starting to run out, and he didn't know what would happen when it did.

**AN: Again, sorry it's short, but I will see you all in September!**


End file.
